Snow Flakes in Winter
by blizzard08
Summary: my first fan fic..hope u like it..the classic love triangle..harry-hermione-draco..all in Christmas season..see who wins and gets her heart going..R&R please
1. The PLAN

Snow Flakes in Winter By: blizzard08  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it. R&R please..R&R...  
  
Summary: ...my first fan fic....It's nearing Christmas and Hogwarts decided to make a Christmas Ball before the term ends. Hermione and Ginny had been friends with Draco for four years already but secretly. Draco is having feelings towards Hermione. Every insult and evil things Draco did to Hermione and her friends were just acting to live by his father's pride. Of course Hermione and Ginny know it. They were the only ones who befriended the real Malfoy behind the acting one. Draco asks Hermione to a date on their last Hogsmeade, same day as the Ball. Harry had feelings for Hermione for ages but not a soul knows it. Harry asks Hermione to the Ball. Harry has to show Hermione that he loves her before she falls all over Draco.  
  
KLKLKLK

"Harry, hey Harry!" Hermione called through the cold wind in the air at a corridor in Hogwarts.

He turned to face her but found himself nose to nose with her. He cleared his throat in embarrassment being so near her face and said "Yeah, what's up?"

"What are you doing here, Harry? Charms is through the left and you just went on. Oh come on, we are going to be late." she said very fast and held his hand and led the way to the room. They sat at the back together with Ron who waited for them looking a bit confused.

"What's been going on mate? Lost in mind?" Ron asked as Harry placed himself in the middle of Ron and Hermione.

"Uh yeah. Been lost in my thoughts. I can't believe this is our last year on Hogwarts. Haven't got much time to do the things we used to since we have the N.E.W.T.s. coming up." Harry said.

Hermione then said, "Yeah, I wish they would give us a year more. I am surely going to miss this school."

"Especially when you met Vicky here, huh?" Ron sniggered

"Ron, shut up. Besides he has always been too old for me. But it's nice to have a friend abroad." Hermione said precisely.

Harry saw Ron make an annoyingly immature face to Hermione but she didn't see it. She has her eyes on Professor Flitwick who seemed to have immerged unnoticing. He then followed her example and decided to listen as well. Professor Flitwick is teaching them how to do the Dulcet Charm where sweet melody would be playing at the tip of your wand. Hermione managed to do it for her first try and received 20 points for Gryffindor at once. She was asked to help Neville whose sound form the squeal of a pig.

Ron is still glaring at Hermione with a mockery look. "Ron, would you stop doing that to her!" Harry said when could stand it no longer.

"Sorry sir." He said immediately.

"Why do you do that? Did you two got in a fight I don't know about?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, it's just that, I don't really know.....I think I am jealous of Krum being so close to her. I don't know. It's stupid really. I don't really like her, like her. I just think of her as my sister." Ron said uncertainly.

Harry frowned at him. He didn't really understand Ron regarding these types of matter with Hermione. He doesn't really know what's going on with him. He kept on being out of focus these days. But when Ron said that he didn't like like Hermione, he felt some kind of comfortable. "Mr. Potter...." squealed a voice way back on Harry's head. "Mr. Potter...." Is said again. "Excuse me Mr. Potter but I'll like to see your progress in the Dulcet Charm."

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. He seemed to have been staring blankly at Parvati and Lavander who managed to produce the Charm properly. "Oh, yes..." Harry said. He held is wand and swayed and pronounced properly, "Melodoucia". Uneven music came from the end of his wand which is ear splitting, it wasn't much load but it gave an annoyingly shrieking sound.

"Tut tut." Professor Flitwick remarked. "It seemed to have a desire to work with a female voice since none of the boys was able to produce it. Boys, I suggest that you ask your lady classmates to help you with this charm. I kinda remember that when I was young, I couldn't do it myself neither. Have to ask as girl to teach me. Ah yes, that is the bell. I need you to give me a foot long essay on the use of this spell. Although this is not Defense Against the Dark Art, you'll find it very protective."

They left the classroom in crowds. The boys seemed to have been approaching the girls they favor to teach them the charm. "I think Dulcet Charm is very important, don't you think? It could calm down creatures like Fluffy, you know, things Hagrid likes." Hermione said.

"Guess you're right. Listen, Hermione, could you teach it to me?" Harry asked.

"Of course. We could do it right now. We still have 2 hours before Potions, and it's not all that hard." Hermione said.

"Alright. That is what I love about our N.E.W.T.s.. We only take four subjects, you know, taking Auror only takes four subjects but it is supposed to be the hardest. We are the only ones taking Auror in Gryffindor, better yet, the whole seventh year. Hermione, could you teach me also?" Ron asked impatiently. He seemed to have gained a lot of pride on himself passing the four O.W.L.s. he needed and bravely taking up Auror.

"I supposed. I have to, don't I? Our every movement should be outstanding or else we should forget our chance on being Auror." They have reached the portrait of the fat lady and Hermione said "Pink Pixies".

The portrait swung open revealing a hole where they crawled up to. The common room is a bit deserted except for some fifth years working immensely on their pile of homework. Hermione placed her bag on the chair. She took her wand from the pocket of her robes and waited for Harry and Ron to do the same. When they understood her hint, they rapidly followed.

"Okay, just hold your wand as the way you used to and follow my wave." She swayed her wand through the length of her left shoulder and directly straight in front of her and said "Melodoucia". A soul of sweet music from a piano and a violin flew out of her wand. She swayed her wand as of a conductor leading an orchestra. "You should say it gently and add a bit of tone as if you are singing."

They followed her advice and found out that she was right it was easy. Before they knew it, the whole common room is filled with the soothing aroma of the melody. "This thing is filling you know. It makes you feel all comfortable and carefree." Ron said in humorous tone.

"Right, but don't forget to still O you studies alright? This may make you feel carefree but you should still care." Harry said.

"I know that," he answered still acting a bit childish. Harry looked out of the window, "Oh yeah, better take caution on Quidditch practice." he exclaimed.

"Forget Quidditch for once and concentrate on you studies. We have 2 essays each subject. Bet you Snape will add one more later." Hermione said fixing her bag.

"Chill out Hermione. Harry would love to play Quidditch once more after we flattened Slytherin last October." Ron furiously said.

"You know I'd love us to win Quidditch again and forever but outstanding is more important, isn't it? It is not like you'll be playing Quidditch forever but then you could be an Auror forever. The ministry will recruit you at once. They are running out of Auror you know?" Hermione said certainly.

Ron cast a disgusted look at her and said "Are you like praying that we don't succeed. You know you are like telling us that we can never be Auror unless we do the 'Hermione'. We could do it, right Harry?" he asked. Before Harry could tell his point Ron added "We're not dumb, you know? We managed to get 12 O.W.L.s. without you bugging us and I bet we could past the N.E.W.T.s. too."

Hermione was redding with anger. "Fine, but let me tell you I did not say that you can never be Aurors. I'm just warning you!" she said angrily. She took her bag hastily and went out of the portrait hole.

Ron followed her with his eyes, his ears both red as his hair. "Could you believe her?" he asked Harry who was silent between their arguments. "She's unbelievable! All she wants us to do is study, study, and study!"

"Well you know Ron, she came from a muggle family. She is a muggle-born and all she'll want to do is tell the world that when you are muggle-born, you could be better than pure bloods. She does her best to prove that we are all equal." Harry told Ron as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? She could do it by herself and not count us in." Ron said also fixing his bag as Hermione did.

"She could but we are her friends, so she expects us to support her." Harry said. Ron didn't say anything. He continued glaring at the window.

Harry looked at his watch and suddenly exclaimed, "Damn it Ron! We are going to be late in five minutes. The dungeons are very far of."

Ron looked at his watch and said "Oh yeah, come on."

They both stood and hurried out of the portrait hole. They ran very fast passing a group of third years emerging from Transfiguration, causing them a lot of time to wait. They finally reached the entrance hall where it unusually empty, across the dungeon stairs and at last in front of Snape's classroom. They walked inside lucky to find that Snape was not yet there. They turned to sit at their usual at the very back of the class to find Hermione sitting there, but not alone. She was talking with...... "Malfoy!" Harry whispered to Ron as they approached the table.

Hermione and Malfoy who were talking to each other caught sight of Harry and Ron approaching. "Alright, tomorrow okay?" Malfoy said when he was about to go.

"Yes, very well." Hermione answered.

As Harry sat beside her and Ron on the other side of Harry, Harry asked, "What's all that about? Are the two of you suddenly friends?" frowning at her.

Hermione then answered, "Not really," "What do you mean 'not really'? Do you mean to say you are friends with that git even in a way?" Harry asked. He doesn't understand what he feels at the moment. He feels angry at Hermione for being friend with Draco Malfoy, at the same time jealous with Malfoy for being friends with Hermione.

"I mean to say, we aren't friends." Hermione said coolly. "He was just asking me whether I could teach him how to do the Dulcet Charm."

"What did you say?" Harry asked slowly not really knowing whether he wanted to know the answer. "I said yes, I would teach him." Hermione said with no sign of embarrassment at his eyes. Ron didn't say anything although he understood perfectly what they were talking about.

"What? You said 'yes' to Malfoy? Why doesn't he ask any girls in his house?" Harry asked outraged.

"Because none of them could do the charms and no one else wanted to teach him because of being a son of a Death Eater. He reckoned that he doesn't want to be in his family anymore. And does he care that I'm a muggle-born. He also apologized for every horrible he did." she said.

"Okay then, well it's Malfoy. Where would you be doing it?" Harry agreed feeling defeated on what Hermione said. He doesn't control Hermione nor does he have the right to choose who she should be acquainted with.

"In the seventh year prefects' room." Hermione said opening her book. Snape came bursting out of the room's door as he entered.

KLKLK

That's it...R&R pleas..very much..thanks..the next chapter should be up...


	2. What He Asked

As Hermione predicted, Snape gave them another essay assignment. Harry and Ron spent the whole Saturday doing their homework. Hermione was out of their midst, might be helping out Malfoy.

"Ron," called Harry as he dipped his quill. Ron shrugged to let Harry know his listening. "Please do me a favor and do your essay on the seventh year prefects' room."

Ron looked up with a confused face and asked, "Why?"

"I want Hermione to be watched as she teaches Malfoy. I don't actually trust him." Harry said.

"Very well," Ron said rolling his parchment. "I'll hex Malfoy if he tries something funny."

"Yeah, you do that. Thanks mate." Harry said seizing his quill once more. Ron grinned and went out of the portrait hole with his things. The seventh year prefects' room is just below the Gryffindor tower. Ron walked along the corridor and ended up facing a wall with a big H for Hogwarts and the four houses sign and color, coated around the H. Ron took as step much closer and said "8 rolls of parchment". The big sign of Hogwarts became semi-transparent revealing a black door. Ron stepped inside the semi-transparent sign and opened the door. Inside the door is a room with all the Hogwarts colors. It looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room except for the color. He saw Hermione and Malfoy standing by the fire, wands out. Ron placed himself on the table on the corner near them so he could eavesdrop on what they are saying.

He fixed his things and continued his writing. But half his mind traveled on Hermione and Malfoy. "So I say it as if singing?" Malfoy asked. His smirking voice is mysteriously gone. He was talking and acting rather unusual. It was obviously different but it seemed nice. "But Hermione, I don't sing!" he added. "Hermione?' Ron thought. Malfoy never addresses anyone by his or her first name. This thing seems kind of weird for anybody.

"You don't really have to sing. You just have to say it with a tone rather than straight. Do it like this 'MeL.....oH...doU...Ci...Ya' get it?" Hermione said "Worth to try-'MeL.....oH...doU...Ci...Ya'" Malfoy properly pronounced. Like Hermione, Malfoy's wand emitted the sweet symphony.

Ron could not stop being irritated with this matter. He could not concentrate. His hand was shaking and he could just invade Hermione and drag her to stay with them in their common room. He resisted it but could no longer resist the temptation to look at them. Hermione was concentrated on her wand emitting music but Malfoy is just staring at Hermione. This gave Ron a tingling sensation to hex him right now.

"Thanks Hermione," Malfoy said putting his wand down. Hermione too placed down his wand and face Malfoy who was looking at her differently. He was smiling, different from his usual smile.

"Yeah Malfoy. No problem."

"Um, Hermione, could I ask you something?" Malfoy said getting hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her to a side near Ron. At this, Ron forgot all his writing and just got hold of the quill, pretending to write. All his attention was focused on Hermione and Malfoy who were very near him. Malfoy lowered his voice and said, "Would you like to....................."

"Hey Ron, what are you up to?" suddenly called Ernie McMillan who approached him and leaned on his table. Ron's attentiveness on trying to here on Hermione and Malfoy was cut short when the Hufflepuff prefect came running to him.

"Oh, I was just writing Snape's essay. Listen please give a time first, I really need to finish it." Ron said urgently shoving Ernie to get a clear view of Hermione and Malfoy and see if they are still talking.

"Alright then, seeing you are a bit grumpy right now." Ernie said stepping away.

"Goodluck on that essay, Ron." he added and went on to meet with Anthony Goldstein. Just then, when he was expecting to listen more attentively someone approach him once again.

"So Ron, what made you come here?" It was Hermione. Ron was a bit surprised.

"Just finished teaching Malfoy." she added.

"Oh, alright. I left the common room 'cause....um....er.....it was a bit noisy" Ron said a little shaken. Hermione sat at the chair beside Ron

"Do you need any help?" she asked politely.

"No, I think I'll finish this later. Let's call Harry and have some lunch now, don't you think?" Ron asked fixing his things.

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry." The two of them went to the Gryffindor tower to see Harry talking to Ginny. The four of them decided to eat together for lunch.

The Great Hall was full of people talking and eating. The enchanted ceiling is blizzard with snow and is visible only by the continuous flow of white cold. Hermione noticed Harry looking rather depressed on a space in the Ravenclaw table. "You miss her don't you?" Hermione asked him as they made their way to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Harry asked blankly.

"Cho, Cho Chang, you know." Hermione answered.

"Oh, um, not really." Harry said. He seemed kinda sad when Hermione reminded him of her.

"It's okay Harry. A thing that is good about female is the fact that we sense love trouble immediately, you know. So if you have any more problem in love or anything, feel free to ask me." Hermione said as she sat beside Harry and Ron and Ginny are opposite them.

"Uh yeah. I don't really have a love life right now. Except...." he added. He was unsure why but is seemed kind of needed.

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously and said "Except what?"

"Oh nothing," he immediately said.

Ron was looking pass Harry and Hermione to the Slytherin table. He seemed to be eyeing something. He was feeling his food not knowing what he is putting. He placed in some mash potatoes and fried chicken, kidney and liver pudding and accidentally poured his pumpkin juice on his plate. But still he did not take his eye off that thing.

"Ron!" Ginny said angrily. The pumpkin juice seemed to have spread until her plate.

"Ron be careful." "Hey Ron, watch your plate. You're making a mess." Harry called unto him, putting his plate up to avoid the spill.

"What?" he said finally looking at them.

"Forget it, _Evanesco_!" Ginny pronounced and all the spill and food on Ron's plate vanished. Harry looked at Ron whose conscience was now on his food.

"What are you staring at anyway?" he asked biting some muffin.

"It's a 'who'. I am staring at Malfoy. He keeps on staring at Hermione. Luckily, he doesn't notice me." Ron said also taking bit off a muffin.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something." Hermione suddenly said. "Malfoy earlier asked me something." she stopped waiting for them to reply. When none came back she continued, "He asked me if I would like to go out with him on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"What?" Harry suddenly said in surprise. Ron and Ginny stared at her as if they saw her for the first time. "What did you say to him?" Harry immediately added.

"I said I'll think about it." Hermione said trying to avoid their eyes. But even as she did, she could feel them all staring at her.

"Why did you say that? We are all pretty sure that you'll say no." Ron asked no longer looking at Hermione but back to Malfoy who seemed to have not taken his eyes, even once, from Hermione.

Hermione, still avoiding their eyes said, "Well, I'm not really sure if I would say no 'cause half of me is saying that I should give it a go."

"After all the things he did to you?" Ron said outraged.

"People change, Ron. And as I've noticed, he hasn't thrown a single insult to my friends and me for more than a year now. Just think, what if he had changed?" she said now looking at Ron. "He have been quiet all through are sixth year but obviously you haven't noticed that since you can never miss it. But I've noticed it so because it felt kind of weird. Every time we pass him, he doesn't react or do anything he used to do. This year, since our ride to Hogwarts, he has been talking to me quite friendly. While you were at the prefect's compartment assigning them to their tasks and Harry was on his compartment with Luna and Neville, I was alone doing some work in the Head Boys and Girls compartment with Malfoy. He decided to have a conversation with me and we kinda got along."

"You, get along with him? His a git isn't he? He often called you a you- know-what and tries to ruin everybody else's lives." Ron said.

"I know that. Well, when we had our conversation he apologized, like I said, for everything. He said he regretted doing all those things to you, to Harry, to Hagrid, to Ginny, and he kinda stressed me in it."

"We'll spy on you on your date, okay?" Ron said returning once more on his food.

"Fine by me, if you don't trust him yet. But as I said, I am not yet sure so I have not yet answered him." Hermione said pushing her plate. "What do you think Harry? You have been awfully quiet." she added smiling at him.

Harry who finished eating looked at her, surprised at being addressed. "Anything that makes you happy, Hermione. I'm happy or cool with it as long as you are." He said kindly.

Hermione grinned at him and asked "How about you Ginny?"

"I'm not really sure. Ron's getting a bit jealous right now." she said laughing. Harry and Hermione laughed with her. Ron went slightly pink.

"Why would I be jealous? Besides, Hermione's not my type." Ron said.

"Well anyway, I'll go to Hagrid and ask him what he thinks about it after you've all finished." Hermione said watching Ron and Ginny eat.

"I'll come with you," Ginny said

"Me too, boy, I miss Hagrid." Harry said

"You can't expect me to be alone so I might as well go." Ron said. He just finished his food seconds after Ginny. They all stood up and walked for the big open door of the Great Hall. "Don't look now but Malfoy is coming." Ron whispered to them.

A tall, white blonde haired boy with pale skin met them on their way out. "Hey Potter, Weasleys, Hermione, good day, isn't it? He said. The smirkness of his voice must be permanently gone.

"So, what's up Malfoy?" Ron said turning to him.

"I'm wondering if I could have a word with Hermione." He said with a gleeful tone.

"It's okay. You three go ahead. I'll catch up in about five minutes." Hermione said. Harry, Ron and Ginny went out of the Great Hall and out of the entrance hall. They walked rather slowly to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They determinedly avoided glancing at Hermione and Malfoy through the open doors of the castle.

"I think Malfoy is in loved with our Hermione." Ron said to Harry and Ginny when the three of them are out of earshot to anybody. "You know, the way he addresses her with her first name and us by our surname. Why does he do that?"

"As you can see, he is in loved with her." Ginny said to them. Harry and Ron frowned at her. "But he was not only in loves with her now. He has been in loved with her since the end of the other year. Of course he doesn't want to be in loved with a muggle-born but he could no longer help it."

"I still don't get you Ginny. What are you saying?" Ron asked quickly.

"Malfoy is not really the Malfoy you know, for a fact, everybody knows. He has been known to be this cruel pureblood boy, but he is not really like that, at least for the past 2 years. He acts like this in order to put up with his father's pride. He hates being known to be a muggle-born hater. He hates his family being all so pure about everything. And get this, he hates being in Slytherin." Ginny said truly.

Harry and Ron's mouth are open in disbelieve. Their eyes are staring at Ginny as though she became the new Minister of Magic. "I still don't get you Ginny." Ron slowly said.

"What's hard to understand, Ron?" Ginny asked patiently. "Malfoy is a kind of a guy like a boy-next-door type. A boy who has always been good inside but sickening person you all know outside. Last year he remained silent, he no longer wants to lie. But now he is revealing his true self. You will notice that he doesn't have any friends. All the Slytherins have disregarded him. No other people from others houses talks to him because of how they knew him."

"How do you know all that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well because...I've been...I mean...me and Hermione have been, you know, if you call it 'friends' with him." Ginny said

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Uh, since the end of terms of the year when we all went to the Ministry to save Sirius. Hermione was actually the one who introduced me formally to him. It was all a secret of course." Ginny said. They finally reached the door of Hagrid's cabin.

Even before anyone of them knocked, the door opened. It was Hermione. "Hi Harry, Ron, Ginny! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for at least three minutes already." She said happily.

"We've been around. Got carried away by the time that we forgot to go here, sorry Hermione." Harry said speaking for them. "It's okay. Come on inside." she said widening the door. She still have the smile she wore earlier. Hagrid is boiling tea in his small but cozy fireplace.

"HI Hagrid," the three of them said in unison.

"Hey there yeh three, I thought yeh f'gotten wh're I live. Don't want yeh gotten lost now do we." Hagrid said cheerfully. He took the kettle and poured tea on the 5 cups waiting at the table.

"Thanks Hagrid," Ginny said drinking from his cup.

"No problem," Hagrid said taking his own. "So Hermione 'ere is tellin' me somethin'. What's it again Hermione?" he added addressing Hermione.

"It's about Malfoy. I was wondering what you think about me going out with him, you know? He asked me yesterday." she said confidently.

"Oh.....I've no problem wit that. As long as he treats yeh fairly, It'll be okay." Hagrid said. "I've always believed in forg'vness though."

"Yeah, but we'll still be spying on them though." Ron immediately said.

"Isn't it like a sign that you don't trust him though." Hermione said.

"That's precisely right. I don't trust him. It'll be our entire fault now if you ended up with pretty angelic wings. How are we going to explain that to your parents?" Ron said, determination visible in his eyes.

"Right, so Hagrid, we really miss you. Sorry we can't take up Care of Magical Creatures on our N.E.W.T.s." Hermione said. Hagrid wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He then said "It's alright yeh know. I know yeh people'll like to be Aurors on yeh'r time there."

"Yeah," Hermione looked at her watch and suddenly said,"Oh, I gotta go and tell those 5th year prefect what to do this Christmas. You know, only a week left before the term ends. And I have to tell Draco that I'll go with him." She stood up and to the door she added "Bye Hagrid, see you later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny." addressing each name with the person. She went out to the cold winter's day.

"I guess we'll be going too Hagrid, lots of stuffs to do you know." Harry said to Hagrid.

"Take care yeh all." he said with a chuckle and closed the door for them after they went out. The three of them were making their way through the 2 feet deep of snow.

They finally reached the warm grounds of the inside of the castle "Did she just call him Draco?" Ron asked.

"Yeah she did." Ginny said calmly.

"What do you call all those taunts he did to you and Hermione when you people are already what you call 'friends'" Ron asked Ginny as they walked on the corridor of the seventh floor.

"It was all acting you know. Didn't want anyone to think that we were in special treatment." Ginny said.

KLKLKLKLK

that;s it..R&R please..


	3. HERMIONE'S POINT

Hermione's point----

Hermione is walking at the 5th floor corridor. She faced the 3rd floor from the left of Boris the Bewildered. She spoke in a soft voice and said "P for prefect". The closed door in front of her opened in an instant without her touching it. She went inside to find that almost all the people are reading or studying. She cleared her throat and said "Excuse me," all head turned to her. A Head Girl in the midst of the pool of prefects. "Fifth year prefects please assemble here." She added in a clear voice for all of them to hear.

Some people dropped their study and stood to approach her while the others remaining presumed on their study. "Right," she said in her normal volume. "I need you prefects to keep people from entering the Great Hall this week, unless of course it's breakfast, lunch of dinner. Here are your schedule in you shift." she added handing each of them a short piece of parchment with their names and times of when they would do the guarding.

"I have a question," said a Hufflepuff boy. "What would they be doing on the Great Hall?"

"They are currently decorating it for Christmas," Hermione said. "This year, they have scheduled a Christmas Ball which would be happening on Saturday night next week, same time as the Hogmeade weekend. They decided to give us all fun before you all go away on Sunday for the holidays."

"So, it's like the Yule Ball? We weren't allowed then. Do we need dates?" he continued.

"As a matter of fact you do."

"Why is the notice too late?" a Ravenclaw boy asked.

"I think Professor Dumbledore reckoned he liked the idea of us panicking for dates with given only a week. He'll be announcing it later on dinner. Don't worry," she added at the sight of their disapproving faces. "I only found it out earlier, so, like you all, I still don't have a date myself."

Exhales of satisfaction from them all. "Very well, that's all." Hermione said patiently. They all went back to their studies and she went out of the prefect's room. She went down the entrance hall and to the cold outside of Hogwarts hoping to see Malfoy somewhere. She didn't have to look long. She caught sight of someone seated under a tree, face buried over a book on one hand and a quill on the other. It was a bit hard to see him for his pale skin and white blonde hair facing her. The only thing that made Hermione identify him, as Draco Malfoy, is his will to be alone on the cold grounds and sitting on snow as if becoming a loner. She approached him through the deep snow and when she was finally twenty-four inches away from him, she said, "Hey Malfoy,"

Malfoy looked up from his book, surprised to see someone talking to him. "Oh, hi Hermione." he said in a considerate voice, smiling at her.

Hermione searched for something solid to sit on and sat at a huge stone on the ground covered with snow. "So, I came to you to say that I have accepted your invitation." she said in a soft voice.

Malfoy smiled widened as Hermione looked at his gray eyes. "It's settled then," he said happily. "On the entrance hall on ten on Saturday then?" Malfoy assured.

"Okay," she answered. Malfoy didn't remove his eyes off hers. His eyes settled on her brown ones. Hermione was so certain the kindness of his heart is now visible in his deep eyes. "Anyway Malfoy, me and Ginny decided to tell Harry and Ron about you. I believe that they already know."

"Really," he said widening his eyes. He felt a little nervous about them knowing it. "So, how did they react about it?"

"I don't really understand them." Hermione said, her face a little screwed up. "They don't trust you yet well enough. And sure they were shocked about it."

"I know that they wouldn't believe it instantly." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, well you know how they are. But I'm glad that they are my friends. They give me support and love on anything." Hermione said.

"I wish you could also feel my love." he murmured to himself looking at a different direction.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Nothing," Malfoy said quickly. "Have you told all the new prefects about their duty this week? Draco asked

"Ah yeah, I think they became a bit overwhelmed about that Christmas Ball." Hermione said.

"So, do you have someone that will take you already?" he asked still assuring his casual manner.

"Not yet really," Hermione said.

Silence flamed from their spot. Malfoy continued writing on his essay, leaving Hermione to stare at the semi-frozen lake. "Listen, I have to go now. I'll be helping Harry on his homework, see you on Saturday then."

"Yeah, see you, bye Hermione." Malfoy said looking up. Hermione stood and waved him goodbye while smiling.

She entered the entrance hall and up to the seventh floor.

"Does Hermione know that Malfoy is inloved with her?" Harry asked.

"Of course she knew, or I mean, she felt." Ginny said. "Women have like the power to sense the emotion from another, specially towards them. It could be hatred, anger, pity, most especially, love. They feel it but don't give a word that she knows it. That is the reason why female people re good in emotion and giving advices. Malfoy didn't tell her that he love her but just simply felt it."

Both Harry and Ron's mouth are once again, open. "So it's no good keeping secrets from women because they could know it without anyone telling it." Ron asked.

"It's still good. Al this feeling and stuffs are just hunches. None of them are positively sure of." Ginny said.

The portrait hole opened and in came Hermione carrying a decent face. "I've told him already that I'll date him." She said sitting between Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Harry asked casually. Hermione's eyes opened very wildly. Her mouth fell open and in the middle of laughter or shock. Her cheeks became slightly pink. "Well?" he asked.

"No," she said decently. "As for now, I'm not inloved with anybody."

"Right on." Ron said in mockery.

"Well I believe you." Harry said wisely.

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "What?"

"I don't think Hermione is inloved with him. It's fine by her to have fans all over the world but she answers to them in order to not look big headed. She was not inloved with Krum when all the world is inloved with him and he is inloved with her. But still, she answered his letters and everything, same as Malfoy." Harry said con-sistently looking at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Thanks Harry," she said to him. Harry just grinned at her. "Do you need any help in that Transfiguration essay?'

"No, thanks anyway. I've finished it already." Harry answered politely.

"Good," she answered. She stood up and went over to the 3rd years by the window, who was attempting to throw off Crookshanks. Obviously, they didn't know Hermione owned him. Hermione went back carrying Crookshanks on her arms and said, "Ron, aren't you supposed to be working with Professor McGonagall now? She will assign you to something."

Ron's eyes widened and yelped, "Oh yeah, I forgot!". He stood immediately and went out of the portrait hole very swiftly.

Hermione sat at the empty chair of Ron which is the closest to the fire. "I better go strolling the corridors now." Ginny said. She, as Ron, stood up and waved goodbye to them. She went out of the portrait hall as well.

Hermione scratched Crookshanks behind the ears while Harry sat closer to her on Ginny's empty chair. "Ron told me that there is another ball coming up." Harry said facing her.

"Yes. Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you." Hermione said looking concerned at him.

"It's alright," Harry said freely. Silence was in their midst but over powered by other students chatting merrily at their back. "Listen," Harry said clearing his throat. "If you haven't got a date yet, would you go to the ball with me?" he added smiling but still much confident than with Cho.

"Sure, you got it." Hermione said. "It will be fantastic."

"Thank you. I don't want to be left dateless once again up to the last minute like last year." Harry said. They both laughed together.


End file.
